The Ancient Scroll (Spanish)
by Misslane81
Summary: En lo más profundo de Arauwen una profecia es revelada en la que una princesa nacerá bajo el nombre de Emma y traerá luz en las horas más oscuras. Un dia será coronada reina y tendrá que llevar todo el peso de la profecia sobre sus hombros. Un dia Maleficent lanzará una maldición sobre Keridwen y la Reina Regina tendrá que buscar a Emma para salvar a su pueblo. Trilogia Swanqueen
1. El Concilio de las Once Espadas

**RECOMENDACIÓN: Recomiendo enormemente que visiteis la página que he creado para este fic. La podeis encontrar en misslane (punto ) es. Porque en esta página podreís ver el mapa, escudos de armas, personajes, armas, el arbol genealogico y un montón de cositas más relacionado con este fic (que también esta en ingles en FF y AO3)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Es una historia bastante larga. Una trilogia que constarán de mas o menos 80.000 palabras cada una. Digo larga porque empieza desde los padres de Emma y Regina, cuando ellas son pequeñas hasta cuando son coronadas reinas.**

 **¿El motivo? esta historia no se podria explicar ni entender si no se lee todo en su conjunto.**

 **Espero que os guste! (en la web podeis ver las promos y la intro de los primeros 4 capitulos, seguiré con los videos no os preocupeis)**

 **Ya no lo alargo más, espero que disfruteis de esta historia.**

* * *

Hace más de mil años el rey de Arauwen se dejó llevar por la avaricia y el poder, dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, de modo que todos los ciudadanos fueron sometidos dejando Arauwen en la más absoluta miseria.

Doce dinastías de reyes se reunieron en secreto, derrocaron al rey Robyn y tomaron el control.

Estas doce dinastías dividieron Arauwen en once reinos para que un solo líder no pudiera someterlos a todos.

Las dos dinastías más poderosas, la raza de los hombres, levantó su reino en el oeste. Darg era el territorio más extenso y por este motivo necesitaba de dos reyes, uno en la zona este y el otro en la zona oeste.

El reino de Keridwen se formó en el oeste, justo al lado de Darg, el clan de magos y hechiceras. Una dinastía poderosa que servía de apoyo constante para Darg.

En el sur-oeste, en el desierto, surgió Arahal, el clan de los chamanes. En la zona este surgieron los reinos de Rhirar, los gigantes, el reino de Alkia, los enanos , Deryth, los aguerridos elfos, Cedeus, el clan de los centauros, Saleth, el clan de las brujas y el Bosque Encantado moraban las criaturas mágicas.

En el norte, defendiendo la frontera se hallaba Narekath, el reino las valientes amazonas y en las islas del sur se creó el reino de Aserith, el reino de las sirenas que se convierten en humanos a voluntad.

En todos estos reinos, humanos y clanes convivieron en paz durante cientos de años hasta que Maléfica, la reina de la oscuridad, como se hacía llamar, formó un ejército para someter a cada reino y gobernar Arauwen.

La oscuridad devastaba todo a su paso, destruyendo cada castillo, cada pueblo, matando a todo aquel que hiciera frente a la reina de la oscuridad.

Maléfica y su ejército empezó la guerra de este a oeste y los reyes de Darg dieron cobijo al resto de los líderes de otros reinos.

Antes que Maléfica pudiera tomar Darg, el reino de la luz, la reina Snow y el rey James decidieron congregar a todos los líderes de los once reinos para trazar un plan para detener a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

Todos ellos se sentaron en la mesa redonda, estaban temerosos ante tal situación ya que Maléfica y su ejército iba ganado terreno y la reina Snow fue la primera en hablar.

"La oscuridad ya viene hacia aquí pero tenemos una oportunidad de luchar todos juntos como un único ejército"

"Maléfica a destruido nuestro reino, a nuestro ejército más fuerte" exclamó el rey del reino del Bosque Encantado.

"Lo entiendo. Pero todos juntos somos más fuertes para ganar esta guerra"

"No es posible! tiene magia y todos esos dragones!" imploraba el Rey de Arahal.

Los reyes y reinas empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, quejándose de lo poderosa que era Maléfica y el poco ejército que ellos tenían a su disposición. La reina Snow los miraba a todos intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Ya es suficiente!" gritó Henry, el rey de Keridwen "Nosotros también tenemos magia en nuestro reino. Somos hechiceros y la reina Snow tiene razón. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad si luchamos todos juntos. Estoy con vosotros, tienes mi espada reina Snow y mi ejercito rey James"

Snow sonrió "¿alguien más?" En ese preciso instante el resto de los reyes y reinas hicieron lo mismo.

Arahal, Deryth, Cedeus, Rhirar, Aseryth, Alkia, Saleth y el bosque encantado se unieron a Darg y Keridwen.

Los nueve líderes se pusieron de pie y como símbolo de su lealtad colocaron sus espadas encima de la mesa frente de ellos.

Sin embargo, la reina de las amazonas no estaba segura de unirse en esta guerra.

Ellas debían de ser imparciales porque protegían la frontera para que el enemigo no pudiera cruzar. Las amazonas protegían _la isla del blanco amanecer_ y el manzano de la sabiduría que estaba localizado en la parte sur de la isla.

"Reina Snow, tenemos que ser imparciales, no podemos luchar en favor a nadie en esta tierra"

"Soy consciente de ello. Pero estas son medidas extraordinarias. No es una guerra entre dos reinos, es una guerra contra todos los reinos de Arauwen y la paz tiene que ser restaurada de nuevo"

La reina de las amazonas miraba a Snow y a James, y el silencio era ensordecedor.

"En este caso, tenéis mi espada también. Pero hay una condición y es que la mitad de mi ejercito permanecerá en Karekath para proteger la frontera"

"Que así sea" respondió el rey James

Los reyes de Darg se miraron unos a otros y al resto de la mesa redonda, creando por primera vez _el Concilio de las once espadas_ para unir los once reinos bajo un único mandato durante la guerra.

Maléfica se centraba solamente en su objetivo, la total aniquilación de Arauwen. Sangre y muertos cubrían casi toda la tierra de Arauwen. Cientos de guerreros y aldeanos perecieron y muchas aldeas fueron devastadas.

Snow, James y resto del Concilio, se enfrentaron a Maléfica con todo lo que ellos tenían, desde espadas a magia. Los más poderosos hechiceros, las más aguerridas amazonas y guerreros, los gigantes y enanos más fuertes e inteligentes elfos derrotaron a la oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas combinadas.

Todos ellos aclamaron su victoria y Maléfica se montó en su dragón y huyó de Darg.

"Esto no ha terminado" dijo el rey James al resto del Concilio cuando se sentaron de nuevo alrededor de la mesa redonda tras asegurarse de que Maléfica había huido de su reino. "Maléfica se ha refugiado en _los pozos del dragón_ y querrá su venganza. Hemos ganado hoy pero quizás no lo consigamos la próxima vez"

Su mujer se levantó y añadió "Acordamos que este Concilio seria disuelto tras acabar la guerra. Pero no podemos hacerlo ahora. Este Concilio es necesario para mantener la paz en Arauwen"

"¿Y que sugiere mi señora?" preguntó la reina de las amazonas.

"Debemos reunirnos en cada solsticio para discutir sobre nuevas leyes, cambiar otras o discutir nuevas estrategias. No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo, necesitamos más hombres y mujeres en nuestro ejército. Necesitamos ser más fuertes de lo que somos ahora. Debemos contener la oscuridad. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" exclamaron todos al unísono.

* * *

Las gentes de Arauwen disfrutaban de un periodo de paz y prosperidad. La crueldad de la guerra unió a todos los pueblos. Caballeros, guerreros, campesinos trabajan juntos para construir de nuevo cada reino después de que Maléfica devastara todo lo que ellos poseían.

Sin embargo, en los Pozos de Dragón, en el noreste del reino, ogros, gigantes y esclavos estaban construyendo el castillo.

Seis finas torres cuadradas formaban una barrera protectora alrededor del castillo, conectadas con gruesos muros reforzados de piedra de color verde oscuro.

Las ventanas del castillo eran altas con cristales tintados de negro para que la luz no pudiera entrar en él.

Dos estatuas con forma de dragón estaban ubicadas en la entrada del castillo, que servía de recordatorio de todo su poder que ella tenía.

Maléfica estaba formando un nuevo ejército para derrotar a sus enemigos y matar a todos los miembros del concilio. Estaba herida y solamente quería venganza.

La reina de la oscuridad entró en la habitación y fijó su mirada en su trono. Los esclavos habían hecho un magnífico trabajo construyéndolo. Maléfica caminó lentamente por la habitación y cuando estuvo en frente de su trono construido con los huesos de campesinos, guerreros, elfos, enanos y magos que ella misma había matado en la guerra contra el Concilio de las once espadas, solamente podía sonreír mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por cada hueso, recordando cuanta gente y criaturas había matado con sus propias manos.

Se sentó en el trono descansando sus brazos en ambos lados, tocando los huesos con sus dedos, soñando con el día en el que los huesos de Snow y James estarían incrustados en su maravilloso trono.

"Mi reina, aquí tiene la poción que quería" un hombre delgado y desaliñado le dio un pequeño frasco con una poción de color púrpura. Sus manos temblaban al ofrecerle la poción a su reina. El temperamento de Maléfica era conocido por todo sus sirvientes y si no estaba feliz, todo el mundo sufría las consecuencias de su ira.

La reina agarró el frasco y miró dentro "espero que funcione… por tu propio bien…" añadió arqueando una ceja.

"Y lo hará mi hermosa y poderosa reina"

Ella lo miró con desdén, cogió su bastón y se levantó de su trono. El sirviente se arrodilló cuando ella pasó por su lado.

"Sígueme pequeño gusano"

"Como ordene mi maravillosa maldad"

El viejo sirviente se movía temeroso por el nuevo castillo a medio construir de Maléfica.

Caminaba a una distancia prudencial detrás de ella. Sus manos temblaban y no podía dejar de pensar en la poción que estuvo preparando durante días con el antiguo hechizo que Maléfica le había escrito en un pergamino.

"Por tu propio bien espero que este hechizo funcione. Necesito que mi plan tenga éxito y derrotar de una vez por todas al concilio"

"Y lo hará mi reina" añadió el viejo acariciándose sus callosas manos.

"Que entre el prisionero" gritó el sirviente a los dos soldados que estaban de pie delante de la puerta.

Ambos soldados entraron de nuevo en la habitación con un hombre maniatado y amordazado.

El pobre hombre intentó escapar pero los dos guardias lo lanzaron al suelo y aterrizo sobre sus rodillas.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos tacones altos de color negro. Poco a poco levantó la vista y vio horrorizado a Maléfica agarrando su bastón.

"Hola querido"

Los dos soldados lo agarraron de los brazos y el prisionero empezó a revolverse para salir de aquella habitación que se convirtió en su infierno particular.

"La poción" Maléfica gritó firmemente

El viejo dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz profunda de su querida reina, cogió la poción que estaba en la mesa y se arrodilló ante su reina.

"Aquí la tiene mi esplendorosa maldad" susurró alzando sus huesudos brazos con la poción en sus manos callosas y arrugadas.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que le dé _yo_ misma la poción? ¿A qué estás esperando idiota?"

Él abrió sus ojos y el terror se reflejaba en ellos "si, si mi reina" se levantó rápidamente y se colocó en frente del aterrorizado campesino, le abrió la boca y le introdujo el líquido color purpura.

El campesino dejó de revolverse. El sirviente miró a Maléfica y ella no hizo otra cosa que sonreír "espera, sé paciente".

El viejo huesudo miró al campesino cuando éste empezó a levantarse lentamente.

Ambos soldados se separaron de él y cuando se levantó, se colocó delante de la reina, levantando lentamente la vista y Maléfica vio como sus ojos se tintaron de color negro.

"Mi reina" dijo el campesino con una voz profunda.

"Dime que es lo que vas a hacer ahora"

"Acabar con el concilio y matar a los reyes de Darg"

"Excelente" Maléfica sonrió y mirando a los soldados dijo "matarlo"

Ambos soldados actuaron eficazmente, agarraron al campesino y salieron de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo se formó cuando ellos abandonaron la habitación.

"Mi reina-"

"Cállate gusano. El momento ha llegado, es la hora que mi plan tenga éxito".

Maléfica no estaba todavía preparada para devastar pueblos y villas enteras. No tenía todavía un ejército poderoso y sabía que podría ser derrotada en menos de dos semanas.

Tenía que actuar rápido si quería que su plan funcionara.

"Gusano, tráeme cuatro de mis mejores soldados de la corte. Dótalos con armas y pociones"

"Como ordene mi hermosa maldad-"

"Hazlo ya y rápido" Maléfica gritó tan alto que su voz retumbó por todo el castillo "Y no te olvides de preparar siete frascos más con la poción. Hay muchas cosas por hacer".


	2. El Concilio de la Luz

Los reyes de Darg continuaban con la ardua tarea de reconstruir su reino y ayudar a los diez reinos a devolver la paz que tanto ansiaban las gentes de Arauwen.

La reina Snow y el rey James eran los líderes desde el primer momento que se unieron como el Concilio de las Once Espadas. Su reino, llamado también el _reino de la luz_ , era considerado uno de los más poderosos de todos y durante muchas lunas antes de que Snow y James nacieran, este reino era el más fuerte de todos ellos.

El poder de curar y la sabiduría en artes de la guerra caracterizaban a la gente de este reino.

Poseían el ejército más legendario, ganadores de infinitas batallas contra la oscuridad.

Este ejercito imbatible, calculador y poderoso defendía las murallas de Darg y ahora de todo Arauwen cuando Snow y James cedieron parte de su ejército a cada uno de los reinos para que les ayudara.

El rey James firmó este acuerdo con el concilio expresando que los líderes de su propio ejército ocuparían un puesto en cada uno de los diez reinos de Arauwen para protegerlos y enseñar a los demás ejércitos técnicas de lucha.

No podían permitir que Maléfica destruyera sus hogares, su gente, su reino.

Hoy el reino de Darg celebraba el solsticio de primavera. Todo el mundo adornaba sus casas con flores de vibrantes colores, devolviendo un poco de esa paz que tanto anhelaban tras la guerra.

Visitantes de otros reinos llegaban gradualmente a Darg para celebrar con ellos la victoria y la harmonía como gente libre.

Sin embargo dentro de palacio, la reina caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente. Y los reyes de Keridwen, Narekath y Arahal observaban a Snow como miraba por la ventana una y otra vez.

"Reina Snow, por favor, tenga paciencia. Ellos vendrán" susurró la reina de Narekath.

"No estoy segura de ello. Nunca llegó la confirmación para asistir a esta reunión. Todos acordamos que nos íbamos a reunir cada solsticio y ahora no están aquí y me preocupa enormemente"

"¿En qué está pensando mi reina?" preguntó Henry, el rey de Kerdiwen.

"No lo sé" Snow suspiró mirando por la ventana "Sólo espero que Maléfica no esté detrás de todo esto"

* * *

Maléfica y sus cuatro soldados aparecieron mágicamente en la colina cerca del castillo del reino de Alkia. Las minas de color rojizo se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

Ellos ya habían secuestrado a los reyes del Bosque encantado y Saleth y solo faltaban cinco más y los siete líderes de Arauwen estarían bajo su control y entonces podría por fin derrotar a los reyes de Darg.

"Tráemelo aquí, un simple enano será fácil de secuestrar" Maléfica les dio un par de frascos con la poción del sueño dentro de ellas.

"Ya sabéis como usar esto. Lanzar los frascos en diferentes puntos del reino y todo el mundo dormirá toda la noche"

El guardia asintió y junto a los otros tres se infiltraron en el castillo de noche.

Maléfica se sentó en una de las piedras mirando al infinito. Sus pensamientos se centraron en vengarse, en como derrotar a Snow y a su estúpido marido.

Este odio empezó cuando sus caminos se encontraron, el momento en el que Snow se cruzó en su camino para alcanzar el trono de Darg.

James escogió a Snow aquella noche en palacio. Ella podría haberse casado con James y convertirse en la reina más poderosa del reino de Darg para más tarde matarlo y gobernar Arauwen. Pero sus planes no fueron como ella quería y ahora Snow estaba otra vez entorpeciendo sus planes para conseguir su objetivo de conquistarlo absolutamente todo.

La reina de la oscuridad sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen de Snow que se había dibujado en su mente.

Cogió los cinco frascos con líquido de color purpura del interior de la bolsa "Cinco frascos más y mi plan podrá empezar" susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cima de la colina y vio a los guardias aparecer con el rey Volmak atado, con una bolsa de cuero de color negro colocada en su cabeza.

Esperó hasta que los soldados alcanzaron la colina. Cuando estaban en frente de su reina lanzaron el enano al suelo, aterrizando sobre sus rodillas en frente de ella.

Uno de los guardias le dio una patada para que dejara de revolverse y le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

Cuando Volmak vio la cara de Maléfica abrió los ojos de par en par e intento gritar en busca de ayuda.

"Quitarle el pañuelo de la boca" ordenó la reina.

Los soldados quitaron la mordaza de su boca y ella se acercó y le agarró del cuello "Bebe" el rey se negó y cerró la boca todavía con más fuerza.

"¿Quieres esto a las buenas o a las malas? Muy bien" ella sonrió "Ponerlo de pie".

Los soldados le pusieron de pie y le agarraron de los brazos estirándolos hacia atrás. La reina se acercó, sonrió y le arrancó el corazón de su pecho y lentamente empezó a apretar el órgano que todavía estaba latiendo.

El rey se revolvió de dolor pero Maléfica no paraba de apretarlo.

"Mejor que hagas lo que _tu_ reina te ordena"

"Tu… no eres mi reina"

"Abre-la-boca" ella repitió lentamente mientras seguía apretando el corazón.

"Prefiero morir a estar bajo tus órdenes"

Maléfica sonrió y tras escuchar estas palabras dijo "perdóname querido, el rey del Bosque encantado y la reina de Saleth dijeron exactamente las mismas palabras y ahora están bajo mi control. Abre la boca, ¡enano!"

"No"

"Como desees" Maléfica se apartó un poco de él y con un suave gesto de su mano y algunas palabras mágicas lo hipnotizó, obligándole a abrir la boca y hacer lo que ella quería.

La reina se acercó y le levantó la barbilla introduciéndole el líquido de color purpura dentro de su garganta.

Tras unos segundos los ojos del rey empezaron a teñirse de color negro. Él sonrió y Maléfica con un suave movimiento de su bastón le envió mágicamente al castillo en los Pozos de Dragón.

Ella miró a sus soldados "tenemos que movernos deprisa. Necesitamos golpear primero"

Sus soldados asintieron y Maléfica levantó su bastón y con un hechizo de transportación los llevó a su próximo destino: Cedeus.

* * *

Dos semanas después de que Maléfica secuestrara al primer líder, el centinela que estaba haciendo guardia en lo más alto de la torre de Darg vio como un jinete estaba cabalgando rápidamente hacia el castillo con el estandarte del reino de Saleth.

"¡Abrid las puertas!"

Los dos soldados que estaban en la puerta principal del castillo empezaron a mover una polea para que la puerta de acero empezara a subir y el jinete pudiera pasar por debajo sin tan siquiera detenerse.

"¡Alto!" exclamó el guardia real "¿A dónde se dirige?"

"Llevo un pergamino urgente para la reina Snow"

El jinete desmontó el caballo y siguió rápidamente al guardia real hasta la sala principal del trono.

"Espere aquí por favor"

Varios minutos después la reina Snow y el rey James entraron en la sala principal con el mismo guardia real que le escoltó previamente.

"Su majestad" se arrodilló en frente de los reyes de Darg "El consejero de Saleth les envía este pergamino"

Snow alargó su mano y cogió el pergamino, rompiendo el sello lacrado.

Miró a su marido sin entender absolutamente nada, desenrollo el pergamino y empezó a leer.

 _"_ _Su majestad,_

 _Nuestra reina de Saleth ha desaparecido. Esta mañana el reino entero se despertó tras un profundo sueño sin saber cuándo se habían dormido, ni siquiera los guardias sabían lo que estaba pasando._

 _Nuestro reino no tiene líder y la princesa es todavía demasiado joven para gobernar Saleth. Soy una anciana y aunque sea sabia me es imposible tomar decisiones relacionadas con la guerra._

 _Necesitamos su ayuda, ayuda del Concilio de las Once espadas, por favor envié una respuesta con el emisario que les hemos mandado"_

"¡Es imposible!" Snow exclamó bajando lentamente el pergamino.

James agarró el pergamino mientras Snow caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

"¿Todo esto es verdad amigo mío?" preguntó James con el pergamino todavía en la mano.

"Eso creo su majestad. Nuestra reina está desaparecida sin ninguna pista. Sin testigos. Nadie recuerda lo que pasó cuando amaneció"

James rápidamente giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

"¡Maléfica!" ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El guardia real acompañó al jinete a sus aposentos tras un largo viaje. Snow miró a su marido y él ya conocía esta mirada.

"Que vamos a hacer ahora James? Nuestro ejército todavía no están fuerte como para superar otro ataque y ahora somos un reino menos"

"Pero los consejeros de la reina?"

"No están preparados para tomar decisiones para una guerra inminente James"

"No desistamos Snow, somos todavía diez reinos para someter a Maléfica"

"Lo sé pero-"

En ese instante se escuchó la voz del centinela "Abrid las puertas!" Snow y James se miraron otra vez y corrieron hasta la ventana. Otro jinete. Esta vez del reino del Bosque Encantado.

Ambos recibieron al emisario y el pergamino explicaba exactamente lo mismo que el anterior. Snow se apresuró a escribir una rápida respuesta para que ambos emisarios del reino llevaran su respuesta cuanto antes. Sin embargo lo que los líderes de Darg no sabían era que Maléfica ya tenía a sus siete reyes y reinas bajo su control y había empezado con la matanza en los siete reinos.

Su rápida actuación le dio una amplia ventaja. Maléfica en tan solo dos días había secuestrado a los siete líderes gracias a su hechizo de transportación, creando así el Concilio de las Siete Sombras y así darle tiempo suficiente para encontrar un ejército más numeroso y más poderoso. Trabajando ahora para ella ogros, elfos oscuros, orcos, asesinos y magos que se pasaron al lado oscuro. Y antes de que Darg y el resto de los reinos pudieran actuar, Maléfica ya había arrasado todo cuanto había en la tierra de Arauwen.

Gracias a esta estrategia los demás reinos se quedaron sin líder ni sucesores ya que eran demasiado jóvenes para gobernar o eran demasiado viejos para tomar decisiones sobre asuntos de guerra.

Sólo quedaban en pie el reino de Darg, Keridwen, Narekath y Arahal.

Y los líderes de estos reinos se reunieron en Darg para intentar buscar una solución mientras Maléfica iba avanzando de este a oeste matando soldados o aldeanos que se interpusieran en su camino a la gloria.

"Reina Snow no somos suficientes para poder defender nuestro reino" Exclamo Henry dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

"Lo sé, por este motivo debemos reunir los cuatro reinos en uno solo" Snow explicó

"No podemos entregar tan fácilmente nuestra gente" la reina amazona exclamaba poniéndose en pie.

"James y yo hemos tomado una decisión. Abriremos las puertas de Darg a vuestros pueblos. Protegeremos Darg con magia gracias al pueblo de Keridwen y así proteger los cuatro reinos y ser más fuertes. Tenemos magos, chamanes, amazonas y a nuestro ejército. Juntos podemos resistir a cualquier ataque de Maléfica"

Todos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, creándose así _el Concilio de la Luz._

* * *

"No somos suficientes!" gritaba un soldado de la guardia real de Darg desde la puerta principal intentado resistir el ataque de ogros que lanzaban enormes piedras desde el exterior.

"La muralla tiene que resistir como sea. Los magos de Kerdiwen tienen que terminar la barrera mágica para proteger Darg!" James gritaba con fuerza a sus soldados "Subir a las torres y lanzar lava encima de ellos, eso nos hará ganar tiempo para que terminen el encantamiento"

"A sus órdenes!" gritaron un grupo de soldados que corrieron a las torres más altas para proteger la muralla.

Los cuatro líderes de Darg, Keridwen, Narekath y Arahal protegían el círculo de hechiceros que entonaban un encantamiento para levantar una barrera mágica para que nadie penetrara dentro de las murallas de Darg y proteger así los cuatro reinos que quedaban en pie tras el asedio perpetrado por Maléfica y su concilio.

Maléfica observaba desde la colina el asedio a Darg mientras tomaba su taza de té. Solamente podía sonreír mientras miraba su bola de cristal, viendo la cara de horror de Snow "Serás una bonita pieza para mi colección de huesos en mi trono, estúpida Snow"

Una luz empezó a brillar en el horizonte y Maléfica avanzó dos pasos hacia delante en la colina para observar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El destello de luz empezó a brillar con más intensidad y una barrera de energía empezó a formarse desde el suelo conformando una cúpula protegiendo así todo el reino de Darg.

"Mi glorificiosa-"

"Cállate gusano, ya lo estoy viendo" Maléfica gritó dándose la vuelta quedando Darg a su espalda.

"Pero-"

"No me importa. Ha habido muchas bajas y ese maldito concilio no tiene nada que hacer. He destruido los siete reinos restantes y cuando crean que se han recuperado volveremos a atacar sin cesar hasta que no quede ninguno en pie"

"Que sabía es mi esplendorosa maldad"

"Vámonos de aquí, necesito descansar tras esta victoria. El segundo ataque será inminente"

"Y que ocurre con nuestro ejército?"

"Déjalos. No pienso ordenar una retirada. Ellos morirán pero muchos de Darg y sus protegidos lo harán junto a ellos".

* * *

James se dirigía a sus aposentos. Él recorría el pasillo del castillo mirando de un lado a otro, viendo como su reino se caía a pedazos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación real la sirvienta de su esposa salía apresuradamente.

"Snow?" James pregunto mientras entraba en la habitación y vio a su esposa sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial.

"Pasa"

"Todo va bien?"

"Si, hay algo que debo contarte-"

"El concilio está en la sala. Te están esperando"


	3. La profecía

"Recuento de bajas" la reina Snow preguntó al consejero real.

"Mi señora, han sido demasiados. Darg no podría resistir otro ataque como este"

El Concilio de la Luz se miraban unos a otros. No podían dar crédito a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La esperanza era casi inexistente en aquella habitación del castillo casi derruida.

"No vamos a rendirnos, ahora no. Sé que los aldeanos han sido los que más han sufrido, incluso niños han perecido. Sé que hemos perdido parte de nuestro ejército y muchos de los vuestros han sido heridos o incluso muerto" añadía Snow mirando a su marido.

"Mi señora" la reina de Narekath se levantó y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Snow "La frontera no se ha visto comprometida al ataque. Permanece intacta"

Snow miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de la reina amazona "No pueden ser mejores noticias en estos momentos. Pero-"

La puerta se abrió y todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"Mi señor!" el chamán del reino de Arahal exclamó con un pergamino en la mano.

"Que ocurre Mitah?" preguntó James

El rey de Arahal, el pueblo de chamanes y brujos, cogió el pergamino con cuidado y empezó a leer.

"No puede ser!" exclamó Mitah

El resto de líderes del Concilio se congregaron alrededor de él y todos leyeron el pergamino.

La reina Snow levantó la cabeza y preguntó rápidamente al emisario "Donde has encontrado esto?"

"Cerca de la capital de Arahal. Un pastor de cabras me trajo este pergamino. Me contó que se le escapó una de las cabras en una cueva y lo encontró incrustado dentro de una grieta en la roca. Pensó que sería importante ya que lleva el sello real"

James agarró el pergamino y volvió a leer en voz alta

 _"_ _La Reina Snow y el Rey James de Darg tendrán una hija en las horas más oscuras. Cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre Arauwen y no haya esperanza ninguna en el corazón de los hombres._

 _Esta princesa se convertirá en Reina. La más fuerte, poderosa y valiente que el reino de Arauwen nunca había visto antes._

 _Esta reina llamada Emma vencerá en la tercera guerra._

 _Recuperando los once reinos y restaurando la paz y devolviendo la esperanza a todos los que habitan Arauwen"_

Snow caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda. Pensativa, releía en su mente el pergamino y se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"Snow, conozco esa mirada" James preguntó suavemente

La reina de Darg se dio la vuelta, sonrió a todos los presentes y se sentó solemnemente en su silla en la mesa redonda.

"Ya he oído hablar de esta profecía hace mucho tiempo. Cuando todavía era una niña me escondía del consejero real" Snow sonrió levemente al recordar lo rebelde que era de pequeña "No me gustaba atender a esas lecciones de 'Como ser una reina', yo quería ser un caballero en una brillante armadura" Miró a James y volvió a sonreír "Así que uno de esos días en los que evitaba al consejero real, entré en esta habitación y me escondí debajo de la mesa redonda, en la que ahora estamos todos sentados. Cuando quise salir de la habitación entró el consejo real y para no volver a oír a mis padres quejándose de lo poco que atendía las instrucciones del consejero no quise salir y me quedé debajo de la mesa acurrucada.

Recuerdo vagamente la conversación que mantuvieron, pero sí que escuché lo de una profecía en las horas más oscuras y que el rey de Arahal tuvo esta profecía doscientos años atrás. Escuché que el consejo escondió esta profecía en el desierto para que la oscuridad no la encontrara jamás"

Snow se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y pasó su mano por su vientre. Volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta cuando Henry le preguntó si todo esto será cierto.

"James, recuerdas que esta mañana quise hablar contigo?"

"Si" James respondió extrañado

"Estoy embarazada"

* * *

En la sala principal del castillo en los Pozos de Dragón, Maléfica sentada en su trono, apoyando sus codos encima de la mesa y descansando su barbilla encima de sus dedos entrelazados, miraba una y otra vez el mapa de Arauwen para maquinar una estrategia para hacerse con el control absoluto del reino.

Keadia, Alkia, Cedeus, Saleth, Bosque Encantado, Rhirar y Aserith estaban bajo su dominio y control.

El Concilio de la Luz no era suficientemente fuerte como arrebatarle todas esas tierras y cada uno de los miembros de su concilio de las siete sombras, sembraban terror y desesperación en todos estos territorios, los que antes eran sus antiguos reinos.

Maléfica sonrió ante tal victoria, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro cuando un cuervo entró por una de las ventanas de palacio.

Éste se posó delante de ella en el suelo y se convirtió en un humano.

"Mi señora" se arrodilló ante ella.

"mi pequeño, que noticias me traes?"

"Vengo de Darg. Y esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia mi señora"

"Que ocurre!" Maléfica exclamó poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su bastón.

"Una profecía está a punto de cumplirse"

* * *

"James esto solo va a traer consecuencias si Maléfica se entera de esta profecía"

"Lo sé" James respondió posando su mano en el vientre de su esposa "Por este motivo no debe de enterarse. Ocultaremos esta profecía como hicieron nuestros padres y nuestra hija estará a salvo"

"No podemos ponerle todo este peso en sus hombros James. Será tan solo una niña y tendrá la responsabilidad de salvar nuestro mundo. La dura responsabilidad de ser la Salvadora" Snow sollozó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero estaremos con ella durante este largo viaje. La protegeremos. Siempre"

Los reyes de Darg se fundieron en un gran abrazo deseando ver el rostro de su pequeña princesa. Protegerla, velar por ella hasta verla convertida en reina de Darg y de Arauwen.

* * *

"No puede ser verdad!" Maléfica gritaba sin dejarse de mover por toda la habitación en su oscuro palacio.

El cuervo convertido en humano no dejaba de mirarla sin decir una palabra.

"Todos mis planes. Todo… no… no puede ser. Snow será mía por siempre. Pondré sus huesos en mi trono, aunque lleve dentro a su maldita hija" exclamó la reina de la oscuridad mientras su fiel sirviente se transformaba de nuevo en cuervo posándose sobre su hombro "Aunque sea… lo último que haga"


	4. Princesa Emma

El Concilio de la Luz y sus respectivos reinos seguían conviviendo dentro de las fronteras de Darg, reconstruyendo el reino poco a poco y haciéndose fuertes para repeler un nuevo ataque de Maléfica.

Sin embargo no era suficiente. Maléfica tras conocer la profecía y lo que realmente significaba quería terminar con la vida de la futura reina de Darg antes de que naciera.

Con magia negra se dotó de un nuevo ejército y repartió a sus fieles esclavos por los siete reinos que gobernaba el Concilio de las siete sombras, para atacar Darg y al Concilio de la luz.

Durante meses empezaron a sucederse batallas casi a diario en Darg, Keridwen, Arahal y Narekath. Desde que Maléfica supo de la profecía empezaron a surgir pequeñas intrusiones en palacio para asesinar a Snow.

Y aunque el ejército de Maléfica era poderoso, nunca consiguieron penetrar dentro de las fronteras de Darg.

La magia del pueblo de Keridwen era demasiado poderosa y el ejército de Maléfica no era suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar su magia y ordenó la retirada.

Al octavo mes, Snow rompió aguas y entre gritos de dolor ordenó a Henry que conjuraran una barrera de protección alrededor de las fronteras de Darg.

"Snow ella ha ordenado la retirada. Ahora-"

"James, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Es poderosa. Haz lo que te digo. Tenemos que protegerla"

"Lo sé-"

"Lo hemos prometido… se lo hemos prometido"

James respiró hondo, se dio media vuelta y miró a Henry "Hazlo. Debemos proteger a Emma y a nuestro pueblo"

Esta vez los magos y chamanes unieron sus fuerzas, se habían producido muchas bajas y el pueblo de Keridwen no era suficiente como para construir solos una barrera de energía de esa magnitud.

Un silencio abrumador se respiraba en todo el reino. Tan solo el canto de chamanes y magos se escuchaba en Darg.

Familias de campesinos, soldados, magos, amazonas observaban en la oscuridad de la noche como la cúpula protectora empezaba a formarse desde la base del suelo.

Todos miraban hacia el cielo, viendo como un velo de color purpura cubría todo el reino, protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque de Maléfica.

Cuando la cúpula terminó de formarse el llanto de un bebé rompió aquel absoluto silencio.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y de nuevo la esperanza les envolvió de nuevo. Su princesa había nacido para salvarlos a todos.

Dentro de palacio James secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente de su esposa mientras Snow cubría a su hija con una manta blanca con su nombre bordado en ella.

"Emma…" sonrió Snow meciéndola suavemente y mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos "Sé que es un mundo difícil, y tendrás que soportar la carga de ser reina, pero siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Pase lo que pase"

El Concilio de la Luz allí presente se arrodillaron ante la nueva princesa. La futura reina que salvaría Arauwen de la oscuridad para siempre.

* * *

"Noooooo" Maléfica gritó lanzando una copa de vino contra la pared.

"Mi glorificiosa, todavía podemos matar al bebe-"

"Cállate gusano!"

"Pero-"

Maléfica agarró su bastón y empezó a caminar por la sala principal del trono.

"Mi reina…"

"Cállate y sígueme. Si esta futura reina Emma es tan poderosa y llena de luz, ahora tendrá que luchar contra un enemigo lleno de oscuridad"

"Usted mi esplendorosa maldad?"

"No. Voy a crear a un bebé lleno de maldad que cuando crezca podrá hacer frente a la primogénita de Snow y james y hacerlos sufrir. Para siempre".

* * *

Maléfica tras saber que la princesa Emma había nacido hizo todo cuanto estaba en su mano para acabar con ella. Así la profecía no se cumpliría y podría conquistar todos los reinos de Arauwen, someter a todos los que estuvieran en su contra y reinar como reina única.

De este modo, Maléfica dividió a su ejército en pequeñas escuadrillas y éstas a su vez en pequeñas secciones de veinte hombres cada una..

Un ejército pequeño podría llevar a cabo el intento de asesinar al bebé y los reyes de Darg sin ser vistos por la guardia real y el séquito de magos y amazonas que custodiaban las fronteras del reino.

Cuando la pequeña Emma nació, Snow no creía en esta falsa sensación de paz, así que el Concilio de la Luz permaneció unido para proteger los cuatro reinos que quedaban en pie y a la pequeña princesa Emma.

"Llevamos más de cuatro meses resistiendo, no podemos estar siempre defendiendo, tenemos que atacar!" James añadió dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

"No tenemos más efectivos" Henry añadió intentando calmar los ánimos.

"Pero-" James notó que algo rozaba la espada que tenía colgada en el lado derecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Emma de tan solo cuatro meses, sentada en el suelo intentando alcanzar la espada de su padre.

James sonrió y cogió a su hija en brazos "Ven aquí mi princesa, todavía eres muy pequeña para jugar con espadas. Ya tendrás tiempo de eso"

El resto de Concilio no pudo otra cosa más que sonreír. Emma era la esperanza que tenía su pueblo. La esperanza para erradicar el mal por siempre.

La reina amazona sonrió y tomó a Emma en brazos "James, que le va a ocurrir a la princesa?" ella preguntó mientras Emma intentaba alcanzar el collar de plumas de la amazona.

James suspiró mirando a su risueña hija "No la vamos a dejar indefensa. Tendremos que educarla como reina pero a su vez como guerrera"

Todos le miraron y sonrieron. El rey de Arahal se levantó mirando al resto del Concilio "Y nosotros le daremos nuestro respaldo. Estará bajo nuestra protección"

Tras añadir esto, Emma rompió a reír cuando logró hacerse con una de las plumas del collar de la reina amazona "Princesa, pero como-"

"Creo que tiene más carácter de lo que nos pensamos" añadió Snow escondiendo su preocupación tras una sonrisa.

* * *

Las estaciones se sucedían una detrás de otra y el Concilio de la Luz todavía intentaba resistir a los ataques de Maléfica.

Los otros siete reinos de Arauwen seguían sometidos al poder del Concilio de las siente sombras y todos sus habitantes morían o eran esclavos de la oscuridad, viviendo en la más absoluta miseria.

Los que intentaban escapar eran ahorcados o decapitados delante del reino entero para que supieran su destino si intentaban huir a Darg.

Y el Concilio de la Luz solamente podía repeler los ataques sin poder atacar y recuperar los siete reinos que Maléfica tenía bajo su control.

Y por otro lado, Keridwen, Arahal y Narekath se mantenía como flanco estratégico, quedando solamente el ejército de los tres reinos y parte del ejército de Darg que servía de apoyo al resto.

La situación para James y Snow era cada vez peor, hasta tal punto que soldados y orcos habían conseguido entrar en el castillo y llegar hasta la habitación de Emma. Sin éxito, ya que habían creado con magia un escudo invisible que envolvía a la pequeña Emma.

Tras inspeccionar los pasillos de palacio, James entró en sus aposentos y sonrió al ver a Snow sentada en una alfombra de piel jugando con Emma.

Él entró en la habitación y dejó la espada en la mesa.

"Cuanto ha crecido" James susurró al ver a Emma jugando con una pequeña espada de madera que Snow le había tallado.

"Lo sé. Ya tiene cinco años…" Snow se levantó y miró por la ventana. El paisaje nevado tapaba los agujeros en las paredes debido a las batallas continuas por parte de Maléfica.

James miraba a su familia "Cuando va a terminar esta guerra…" él suspiró mientras acariciaba los rizos dorados de su hija pequeña.

* * *

"Gusano!" Maléfica gritó.

"Si? Mi reina de la oscuridad?"

"Como va nuestro ejército?"

"Cada vez somos menos. Las pequeñas batallas en Darg ha causado mella en nuestro ejército"

"Por este motivo te he hecho llamar. Voy a darle la estúpida de Snow y a su pequeña familia un pequeño respiro. Vamos a pactar una tregua temporal para así darme tiempo para recuperar mi ejército"

"Pero mi reina-"

"No soy estúpida gusano!. Firmaré una tregua, temporal, pero lo atacaremos cuando menos se lo esperen y así, Snow, James y su pequeña princesa serán míos y esa profecía jamás se cumplirá."

El siervo de Maléfica escribió el tratado de paz y cuando terminó se lo entregó con manos temblorosas.

Ella lo miró con desprecio y se levantó de su trono de huesos y cráneos. Cogió una pluma de la mesa y firmó el tratado, poniéndole en el pico al cuervo que tenía posado sobre su hombro y le susurró su destinatario.

"Voy a terminar contigo Snow, aunque sea lo último que haga".

* * *

Snow releía el tratado de Maléfica mientras caminaba bajo los arcos del patio principal de palacio. La reina alzo la vista y vio pasar a uno de los hijos del herrero. El niño que tendría la misma edad que Emma corría deprisa sin dejar de llorar.

"Ven aquí cobarde!" Emma se reía.

"Emma!" Snow le regaño

"Pero… pero si empezó el"

"Emma, sabemos que no es así"

"Pero-" la princesa refunfuñó dándole una patada a una piedra.

Snow le cogió la mano dulcemente a su hija y las dos se sentaron en un banco de piedra colocado junto a la fuente.

"Emma ya tienes cinco años y sé perfectamente cómo te debes sentir. Yo también fui princesa y tenía mis obligaciones y lo se cariño mío, que es muy duro porque quieres descubrir aventuras y mundos que tienes a tu alrededor." Snow no dejaba de sonreír al ver lo mucho que se su hija se parecía a ella.

"Pero mama, yo solo quiero matar dragones, no quiero estudiar historia de Arauwen, es…"

"Aburrido?"

"Si…" Emma murmuró mirándose a los pies que no le llegaban al suelo todavía.

"Lo sé que es aburrido, yo también tuve que hacerlo cuando tenía tu edad"

"Ah sí? Y que es lo que hiciste?" la pequeña princesa preguntó boquiabierta.

"Pues hacer caso a mis padres" Snow sonrió guiñándole un ojo "Pero no siempre les hacía caso. También quería matar dragones y vivir aventuras fuera de palacio"

Emma sonrió a su madre y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Mama… no te aseguro nada, pero intentaré ser una buena princesa… y caballero de la corte también"

"hija mía… si serás reina" Snow añadió sin dejar de reír ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

"Pero papa me ha dicho que puedo ser lo que yo quiera. Entonces… puedo ser reina e ir a matar dragones!"

"Claro que sí!"

Emma se puso de pie encima del banco de piedra y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Dio un salto al suelo, cogió la espada y empezó a jugar como si matara a dragones.

Snow no dejaba de mirar a su hija y la carga tan enorme que deberá soportar siendo la salvadora de un reino que ni tan siquiera once dirigentes han podido salvar.

"Mama, mama mira!"


	5. Darg

El reino de Darg siempre ha sido considerado el más poderoso desde que las doce dinastías se unieron mil años atrás.

Eran considerados de este modo por la forma que tenían de gobernar. Eran dirigentes sabios, valientes y durante muchas generaciones nacieron bravos caballeros, reyes y reinas capaces de cualquier cosa por defender la paz en Arauwen.

Dos dinastías de reyes y reinas gobernaron Darg durante cientos de años hasta que los padres de Snow y James se reunieron y decidieron unir ambas dinastías y así Darg tendría un solo dirigente.

Ambas dinastías abrieron las puertas del palacio del oeste, donde gobernaban los padres de Snow, y hacer una fiesta real para unir a Snow y a James.

Los dos príncipes no se conocían y no sabían ni tan siquiera si el amor surgiría, pero los deberes de los futuros reyes de Darg eran más importantes que los deseos de ellos mismos.

En la noche del baile real fueron invitados reyes y nobles de todos los reinos. Todos querían estar presentes en una celebración como aquella.

La princesa Snow tras las puertas del gran salón respiraba hondo. Estaba nerviosa por conocer a James, ni tan siquiera sabía cómo era él. Tras volver a respirar profundamente por última vez los soldados que custodiaban la entrada abrieron las puertas y anunciaron su entrada.

Todos los invitados se giraron para admirar a la princesa. James que estaba hablando con una noble del reino de Keridwen se giró y vio a Snow descender las escaleras. El joven príncipe dejó la copa que estaba sosteniendo y se dirigió a los pies de la escalera.

Cuando Snow bajó el último peldaño se encontró con el apuesto príncipe.

"Su alteza, me permite-"

Snow miró a James de reojo y continuó caminando. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando James supo que Snow no era una princesa como cualquier otra y aquello hizo que el reto por conquistarla fuera cada vez mayor.

El baile real terminó y todos los intentos de James por hablar con ella fueron fallidos.

Los padres de Snow y James se sintieron de alguna forma defraudados y Snow lo vio en los ojos de sus padres cuando la fiesta hubo terminado.

"Snow…"

"Lo sé padre. Pero también se el deber que me aguarda como futura reina. Si lo desea así la próxima vez seré más amable con el"

"Hija mía" sonrió el rey "Ambos sabemos que no será así"

"Bueno padre, lo intentaré al menos" Snow añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir.

A la semana siguiente empezaron los festejos en el reino de Darg. Se celebrara el solsticio de primavera y abrieron el festejo con una competición de tiro con arco.

Ambas dinastías fueron invitadas a la competición para que abrieran los festejos en su reino.

Los padres de Snow y de James se saludaron nada más verse y Snow se sentó en una de las sillas que habían preparado para las dos familias reales.

"Y su hijo mi señor?" preguntó Eva, la madre de Snow.

"Oh, mi hijo va a participar en la competición"

"Mucha suerte entonces" añadió Eva con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante ambos reyes inauguraron la competición y la primera línea de tiro salió de un lateral del campo.

Ocho arqueros se colocaron en frente de sus respectivos blancos.

Uno a uno fueron tirando pero ninguno había conseguido puntuar en el centro de la diana. Cuando le tocó el turno a James, que estaba colocado en el centro, tensó su arco y mantuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó la orden de disparo. En ese instante soltó la cuerda y la flecha dio en el centro de la diana.

Cuando vio su puntuación sonrió, sabía que su blanco había sido el más certero.

Sin embargo cuando le tocó el turno al último arquero, el público empezó a aplaudir. Un nuevo tiro en el centro de la diana. James y el arquero escondido tras una capucha habían empatado.

James cogió otra flecha y se colocó delante de su blanco, cogió aire y tensó su arco de nuevo. A la orden de disparo James soltó la flecha, clavándose de nuevo en el punto rojo de la diana.

Él publicó no dejaba de vitorear al joven príncipe.

"Hazlo mejor… si puedes" James sonrió al arquero cuando paso por su lado.

El arquero encapuchado cogió su flecha y sin pensárselo lanzó la flecha que atravesó la flecha de James como si fuera de papel.

James no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó al arquero y éste se retiró la capucha.

"Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor que tu"

"Snow!"

El carácter luchador y atrevido de la princesa Snow hacia que James la amara cada vez más. Y tras otras muchas competiciones y ver que James la trataba como un igual, los sentimientos de Snow empezaron a crecer en su interior.

Ambos príncipes mantenían sus encuentros en secreto para no estar presionados por parte de sus familias. Y tras muchas semanas de verse Snow pidió a James que se casara con ella, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Al cabo de un par de días el reino estaba lleno de flores de diferentes colores y estandartes colgados por toda la ciudad.

Aquel día de primavera, Snow y James contrajeron matrimonio y ambos fueron coronados como reyes de Darg, uniendo para siempre las dos dinastías y hacer de Darg un reino todavía más fuerte.


	6. Keridwen

En el oeste de Arauwen emerge Keridwen entre los bosques más frondosos, los arroyos y ríos con el agua más cristalina.

Las gentes de Kerdiwen siempre han encontrado su fortaleza y su magia gracias a lo que le proporciona la naturaleza y por este motivo cientos de años atrás construyeron el castillo en lo alto de la montaña encima de una de las cascadas más hermosas de todo el reino.

Hombres y mujeres han sido hechiceros y hechiceras durante generaciones, sin embargo siempre han sido las mujeres de este clan que han tenido un poder mágico mucho más fuerte en su interior y por este motivo construyeron el reino cerca del agua en mitad del frondoso bosque, lleno de árboles y plantas, siendo la naturaleza el arma más poderosa y donde reside todo su poder.

Así como el árbol de la vida, el árbol más antiguo y el único árbol mágico que queda en Arauwen.

El único árbol que queda en pie tras la guerra contra el rey Robyn.

Cuando las doce dinastías le derrotaron y dividieron Arauwen en once reinos, cada uno de sus ejércitos recorrieron los reinos, recuperando pueblos devastados.

Cuando el ejército de Darg llegó al bosque mágico solo encontró cenizas. Sin embargo un soldado encontró una pequeña raíz con la que plantar.

Los reyes de Darg le regalaron a Keridwen este obsequio como muestra de amistad y afianzar políticamente su relación entre ambos reinos.

El palacio de Keridwen está ubicado en lo alto de una cascada, con vistas a un lago. Allí, en un trozo de tierra en medio del agua, los reyes de Keridwen plantaron la raíz, que germinó, creciendo el último árbol mágico de Arauwen.

Cuando los reyes Xavier y Ann murieron el príncipe Henry fue nombrado Rey.

Consejeros de la corte insistían en que buscara esposa para compartir trono, pero el Henry no quería casarse por imposición, quería enamorarse y casarse con quien él decidiera, no por una estúpida ley que abolió nada más ser Rey.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad conoció a una noble que regentaba la tienda de magia con más renombre de toda la tierra de Arauwen.

Cora era conocida por ser una de las mujeres más poderosas que existía y Henry se sintió atraído por esa seguridad que ella desprendía.

Sus viajes a la ciudad empezaron a ser constantes y empezaron a enamorarse uno del otro.

Y así, tras un tiempo, la boda tuvo lugar y Cora se convirtió en reina de Keridwen.

Sin embargo, la primera guerra contra Maléfica tuvo lugar pocos meses después y acordaron no traer al mundo a un hijo o una hija en medio de esta guerra, especialmente tras saber lo que estaba pasando con Snow y su embarazo, además de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Cora.

Henry iba a marcharse a Darg para discutir una estrategia contra Maléfica durante la guerra. Pero antes de irse se dirigió a sus aposentos y vio que Cora estaba todavía dormida en su cama.

El rey se acercó y se sentó a su lado "Cora, debo marcharme ya, seguro que estarás bien?"

Cora abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió "No puedes estar protegiéndome siempre Henry. Sabes de sobra que soy poderosa y que tengo tanto poder como puede tener Maléfica"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que viajes a Darg conmigo y te ocurra algo, simplemente yo…"

Cora sonrió y colocó su mano sobre las mejillas de Henry "Sé que estás preocupado-."

"preocupado? Debes descansar, ya sabes lo que te ha dicho el chamán"

"No debes preocuparte…"

"Has tenido de nuevo el mismo sueño?" Henry preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, por este motivo sé que todo saldrá bien. Que nuestra hija será poderosa"

"Y ya sabes su nombre verdad?" él añadió rozando la mejilla de su reina.

"Por supuesto que sí. Será una gran reina y por eso debe tener un nombre acorde con lo que será"

Henry se levantó de la cama, dio un beso en la frente de Cora y antes de salir por la puerta preguntó "Y cuál es el nombre de nuestra futura princesa?"

Cora todavía tumbada en la cama miró por la ventana "Regina"

Henry con la mano en el pomo de la puerta sonrió y se marchó rumbo a Darg.

Cora estaba enferma. Todo empezó con simples desmayos pero Henry sabía que pasaba algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su esposa, así que llamó a uno de los chamanes de la corte para que la observara e hiciera todo cuanto pudiera para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo Henry y Cora no estaban preparados para la noticia que el chamán iba a darles.

Cora tenía una extraña enfermedad que nadie sabía que existía. No podían predecir qué es lo que iba a ocurrir, pero los desmayos y la sensación de cansancio era cada vez más frecuente.

Pero el apoyo de Henry hizo que Cora no sucumbiera a la enfermedad, así que empezó a investigar y probar pociones. Los reyes de Keridwen mandaron chamanes a tierras que jamás habían llegado los hombres para encontrar los ingredientes exactos para elaborar hechizos que nadie nunca había probado antes.

Todo esto duró meses y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, encontró la poción correcta.

Sin embargo, no era una cura. Solamente retrasa lo inevitable, pero los reyes se conformaron con esto, iban a ganar tiempo.

Tiempo para que esta guerra terminara y poder concebir a su princesa Regina.

Henry confiaba en los sueños premonitorios de Cora y sabía que su hija sería la reina que este pueblo necesitaría cuando ellos ya no estuvieran.


	7. Maléfica

La reina de la oscuridad estaba en sus aposentos mirando por la ventana. Los recuerdos de Snow y James se sucedían en su mente una y otra vez. Solo podía pensar en vengarse de la remilgada reina de Darg y su odio solo hacía que incrementarse.

"Debería de descansar mi reina, su estado-." añadió el chamán de su corte.

Maléfica se giró y posó su mano sobre su vientre "el bebé está bien"

"Si, mi señora pero-"

"Vete!" gritó lanzándole una bola de fuego a los pies

"Como desee"

La reina estaba ya de siete meses. Tras saber de la profecía y de lo que haría la reina Emma en un futuro, no podía permitir que Snow se saliera con la suya una vez más. Así que la luz se combate con oscuridad y este bebé creado con magia negra seria podría vencer a la reina de la luz y todo lo que ella representa.

Este bebé tendrá la capacidad de transformarse en dragón y magia, cosa que Emma no tendrá. La reina de Darg solamente tendrá su espada y un ejército.

La reina de la oscuridad sonrió, la princesa Emma no tendrá nada que hacer frente a su hija Lily, aunque la profecía diga que se alzará como reina de Darg, no significa que no pueda cambiarse.

Maléfica se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y la cara de Snow aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, y la ira la consumía por dentro al recordar como todo comenzó y lo diferente que podría ser ahora mismo su vida en vez de verse encerrada en su propio palacio viendo como todos sus sueños se desmoronan.

 **Keridwen. Varios años atrás**

 _Hacía pocos meses que los padres de Maléfica habían fallecido y heredó todo cuanto su familia poseía._

 _Era una de las familias de nobles más ricas de todo el reino. Y desde que Maléfica era una niña, sus padres le dieron la mejor educación posible, así como los mejores maestros de magia y hechicería, para que en un futuro, pudiera casarse con el príncipe y fuera reina de Keridwen._

 _Desde niña le inculcaron lo importante que era el poder y el control y desde entonces, lo único que pensaba cuando paseaba cerca de palacio era en sentarse en el trono y gobernar como reina._

 _A los diecisiete años era una de las mejores hechiceras de Keridwen, pero no la mejor._

 _Cora era sin duda la más poderosa del reino, incluso de Arauwen. Y el sueño de alcanzar el trono se vio truncado en el momento que el príncipe Henry escogió a Cora y ésta se convirtió en reina._

 _Sin embargo el destino iba a brindarle una oportunidad más para satisfacer su sed de control y de poder. El acceder al trono se había convertido en su obsesión. Anhelaba por conquistar cada uno de los reinos de Arauwen y hacer lo mismo que el rey Robin hizo en el pasado._

 _Maléfica estaba sentada en un sillón cubierto de pieles cerca del fuego, abrió cuidadosamente el sobre de color marfil perfectamente lacrado._

 _Pasó la yema de sus dedos encima del sello real de Darg y cuidadosamente cogió un abrecartas afilado y rompió el sello._

 _Maléfica arqueó las cejas cuando sacó del sobre el trozo de pergamino._

 ** _"_** ** _Dentro de cinco días los reyes de Darg Leopold y Eva le comunica que abrirán las puertas de palacio._**

 ** _Al anochecer se celebrará un baile real con motivo de unir ambas dinastías bajo un único mandato._**

 ** _Esperamos su asistencia en tan señalado día"_**

 _Maléfica se levantó tan deprisa que tuvo que apoyarse en el poyete de la chimenea._

 _Tan solo se podía escuchar los trozos de leña desquebrajándose en el fuego._

 _"_ _Esta es mi oportunidad para rescribir mi historia y ser reina de Darg. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Darg es mucho más poderoso" exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca "tengo que conseguir que ese estúpido príncipe James me desee"_

 _Durante esos cinco días Maléfica compró uno de los vestidos más caros y elegantes de todo Keridwen. Hizo traer la seda más suave de las tierras de este, preparó su baúl y con su sequito de criados puso rumbo a Darg._

 _Tardaría un día en llegar, más que suficiente para estar descansada para el baile y así conquistar a su príncipe y hacer realidad el sueño de convertirse en reina de una vez por todas._

 _Al atardecer cruzó las fronteras de Darg y el carruaje se detuvo delante de las puertas de palacio._

 _Un sirviente real la acompañó hasta sus aposentos en el ala este que se dispuso para todos los invitados que llegaran de otros reinos._

 _Al llegar a la habitación esperó que el sirviente se retirara y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

 _Estar en palacio le hacía sentirse cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Más cerca de convertirse en reina y no podía hacer otra cosa salvo suspirar._

 _Al anochecer Maléfica se dirigía hacia el salón principal donde se iba a celebrar el baile real. Cuando los dos guardias abrieron las puertas a la entrada del salón Maléfica entró y se quedó de pie mirando al espectacular salón con los estandartes de Darg colgados en las paredes de color dorado._

 _Maléfica empezó a descender las escaleras pasando su mano por la barandilla de roble sin perder de vista a los asistentes, entre ellos el príncipe James estaba apoyado en una de las columnas._

 _Maléfica vio su oportunidad y agarró dos copas de vino y se acercó a James._

 _"_ _Su alteza" susurró Maléfica haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

 _"_ _Buenas noches…"_

 _"_ _Me llamo Maléfica, una noble de Keridwen" añadió ofreciéndole la copa._

 _James le sonrió y tomó un buen sorbo de vino. Maléfica sonrió y supo que su plan empezaba ahora mismo._

 _Cuando cogió la copa dejó caer una poción de amor, hecha con una clase de orquídeas que adquirió en la tienda de magia que solo existen en Keridwen. La noche anterior fabricó la poción para atraer la atención del príncipe. Sabía que no jugaba limpio pero era su última oportunidad para hacer realidad todo cuanto ella ha soñado._

 _Tras llevarse la copa a la boca los ojos de James tornaron de un amarillo intenso por unos segundos y Maléfica solamente pudo sonreír._

 _"_ _Su alteza, deberíamos dejar esta fiesta e ir algún lugar para estar a solas"_

 _"_ _Como guste mi señora" añadió el príncipe totalmente en trance._

 _En ese instante el murmullo de los asistentes captó la atención de James, se dio la vuelta y vio como la princesa Snow bajaba elegantemente las escaleras._

 _Maléfica miraba de un lado a otro sin entender que estaba ocurriendo y cuando vio a James girarse para ver que estaba ocurriendo, Maléfica entró en pánico y corrió delante de él y colocó sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas forzándolo a que la mirara "No, no, no su alteza, míreme" repetía sin cesar._

 _Sin embargo James cuando vio a Snow, sus ojos tornaron verdes de nuevo, la apartó y colocó su copa encima de la mesa que estaba a su derecha._

 _Maléfica impasible, vio como James se dirigía al pie de la escalera ofreciéndole la mano a la princesa Snow._

 _"_ _¡No!" exclamó la hechicera "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no posea? Ni tan siquiera ha reparado en él"_

 _Maléfica furiosa subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Cuando llegó se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, solamente podía sentir toda esa rabia que la consumía por dentro como el veneno._

 _"_ _Mi señora-"_

 _En ese instante Maléfica movió su mano y se desvaneció tras una nube de color verde._

 _A los pocos segundos apareció en el interior de su casa en Keridwen. De pie, sin decir nada un grito desolador retumbó en todas las paredes de la gran mansión y una bola de fuego empezó a formarse en sus manos._

 _Más tarde, ya no se escuchaba nada. No se oían más gritos de horror._

 _Maléfica calcinó a todos sus sirvientes y todo aquel que viviera en su casa. La ira la consumió, tan solo habitaba en ella la oscuridad._

 _Con un movimiento de su mano las maderas del suelo se separaron del suelo y salieron disparadas hacia las ventanas, sellándolas para que no penetrara la luz a través de ellas, haciendo desparecer todo rastro de color en aquella casa._

 _Los árboles y hermosas flores de su jardín se transformaron en grandes ramas llenas de espinas, convirtiéndose en una barrera impenetrable. Nadie entraría nunca más en esa casa._

 _Maléfica se sentó en uno de sus sillones de piel exhausta por todo lo que había ocurrido allí, y en ese instante un cuervo entró por una de las pequeñas rendijas de una de las ventanas._

 _La hechicera lo miró y lo dotó con poderes, podría convertirse en humano._

 _Su único sirviente. Su única compañía._

 _De nuevo una bola de fuego se formó en la palma de su mano, la lanzó a la chimenea y encendió un cálido fuego._

 _Desplomada en su sillón, clavó su mirada en aquel fuego, intentando controlar aquella ira que se había desatado en ella._

 _"_ _Esto no ha terminado aquí Snow. Llegará el día en que vas a sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho. Tú y tu príncipe. Te arrebataré lo que más quieres, te arrebataré tu reino y el de todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. No fracasaré como hizo el rey Robyn en el pasado. Voy a reinar Arauwen, aunque tenga que matarlos a todos"._


	8. Princesa Regina

"Lo que debemos evitar en una batalla con ejércitos muy numerosos es la disgregación y luchas desordenadas. La primera oleada tiene que romper las líneas y desequilibrar al enemigo" el profesor Finley levantó la vista y vio a Emma mirando por la ventana desde su pequeña mesa de estudio "Vamos princesa, preste atención"

"Esto es muy aburrido" resoplaba la pequeña Emma.

"Pero princesa, sé que con cinco años es muy complicado entender la responsabilidad que tiene con y para el reino"

Emma, con la mirada fija en su pergamino oía las palabras de su profesor pero sin escuchar realmente nada. Ella no quería ser princesa, ni reina, solamente quería descubrir lo que hay fuera de las fronteras de palacio y cazar dragones.

Saber que hay detrás de esos muros, quería entender porque sus padres la protegían de esa manera. Estaba en una prisión de la que era muy difícil escapar.

"Emma" la voz de Snow la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Mi reina" susurró el profesor Finley haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"No, no, profesor, siento interrumpir su clase pero debo hablar con mi hija. Si me permite-"

"Por supuesto su majestad, ya casi habíamos terminado ¿verdad princesa?" sonrió Finley.

Emma fijó su mirada de nuevo en el pergamino que tenía delante, avergonzada por su falta de atención a las clases delante de su madre.

"Ven conmigo Emma, hay una cosa que quiero mostrarte"

Emma corrió hacia la falda de su madre y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a la altura de los muslos "una sorpresa?" preguntó sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar las piernas de su madre.

"Sígueme y lo verás" sonrió Snow.

Madre e hija salieron de la habitación, Emma caminaba al lado derecho de Snow y mientras andaban por los pasillos de palacio Emma cogió la mano de su madre y la apretó suavemente. Snow sin dejar de mirar al frente sonrió y la pequeña Emma la miraba atentamente o mejor dicho, la admiraba.

Aunque tuviera tan sólo cinco años la admiración que sentía por su madre era inmensa. Desde muy pequeña, ya escuchaba las historias de la reina Snow y lo valiente que fue durante la guerra. Muchas veces cuando se colaba en la cocina para robar un trozo de tarta y escuchaba a los sirvientes hablar de su madre, se escondía siempre para escuchar todas las esas aventuras, como usaba el arco y la buena puntería que tenía..

Puede ser que Emma no quisiera ser reina, pero si iba a serlo, quería ser exactamente como era su madre.

Snow y Emma salieron al jardín donde había dispuesto un baúl y una diana más alejada "Mama, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Snow se arrodilló delante de su hija, cogiéndola de ambos brazos para que la mirara fijamente "Sé que estar dentro de cuatro paredes te resulta difícil Emma. Sé que tampoco entiendes porque tu padre y yo no dejamos que abandones este palacio. Pero es algo que entenderás cuando seas mayor. Sé que hay cosas más importantes que los libros o las historias que puedas aprender o estrategias a seguir en combate, pero recuerda hija mía que cuando seas reina tendrás que decidir no solo el futuro de un reino, sino el de muchos más. Tendrás la vida de miles de personas en tus manos y aunque te resulte abrumador todo lo que esto conlleva, quiero que recuerdes una cosa, en el momento de la verdad, tendrás que decidir que reina quieres ser. De las que huyen de la responsabilidad o de las que da un paso al frente y lucha por y con su pueblo".

"Mama-"

"No quiero que respondas ahora, solamente quiero que lo recuerdes. Para ser reina no solo tienes que estudiar Emma, tienes que saber defenderte cuando nadie esté ahí para hacerlo"

"Tú y papa-"

Snow sonrió "no siempre estaremos aquí para defenderte. Tendrás que hacerlo tu sola, por eso hemos venido aquí. Si alguien tiene que enseñarte cómo usar un arco, ese alguien quiero ser yo"

La reina abrió el baúl y sacó su arco y uno más pequeño que ordenó tallar para su hija.

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿De verdad? ¿Ahora?" la pequeña abrazó a su madre por el cuello.

James desde la ventana observaba a su familia, como Snow enseñaba a su pequeña princesa de cinco años a colocar el arco y apuntar al objetivo. Sonrió y al instante su rostro tornó serio. Su hija será reina de Darg, tendrá que enfrentarse a Maléfica en un futuro, tendrá que intentar vencer lo que ellos no han podido hacer en todos estos años.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que firmaron el tratado de paz, Darg, Keridwen, Arahal y Karekath seguían con la reconstrucción de sus respectivos reinos. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, las constantes batallas y la guerra contra Maléfica resintió cada torreón, cada puente, cada villa. No solamente palacio sufría las consecuencias, sino todo el reino, nobles, aldeanos, criaturas mágicas.

Sin embargo poco a poco las gentes de Arauwen iban recuperando la poca esperanza que en ellos albergaba y la noticia que Keridwen iba a darles sólo hacía que acentuar las ganas por seguir adelante y no rendirse ante la oscuridad que Maléfica amenazaba con volver a instaurar en los reinos que quedaban en pie.

 **Nueve meses atrás**

"Cora, ¿estás segura de esto?"

"Claro que si Henry. Sé lo que vi y-"

"Lo sé y confío en ti, pero el chamán ha dicho que te queda poco, ¡estás muy débil Cora!" Henry se levantó de la cama donde yacía su esposa.

"Henry…"

El rey miró a Cora, se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella y cogió suavemente las manos de su reina y las besó "Lo siento, tienes razón. Pero no-"

"Lo sé, no digas nada. Será duro pero sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes seguir reinando de la misma manera en lo que has hecho hasta ahora, además no estarás solo, nuestra hija…"

"Nuestra hija será una gran reina. Lo prometo" añadió Henry acercándose a su reina, besándole en los labios como si el mañana no existiera.

Cuando los reyes de Darg enviaron el mensajero real a Keridwen con la tregua en mano por parte de Maléfica, Henry y Cora tras pensarlo detenidamente decidieron que era el momento de traer una heredera y con ella la esperanza para su pueblo.

Varios meses después la reina de Keridwen estaba embarazada y aunque los chamanes quisieron decirle el sexo del bebé ella siempre contestaba que no era necesario, sabía que era una niña.

Durante los nueve meses guardó reposo absoluto. Henry ordeno a los chamanes que la vigilaran constantemente, hacían guardia si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a su mujer, ni a su hija.

Hubo días en que pensó que iba a perderlas a ambas. A medida que pasaban los meses la salud de Cora iba empeorando lentamente. Hubo noches de fiebres altas que con hierbas y hechizos lograron bajar sin hacerle daño al feto.

Sin embargo desde el momento que se quedó embarazada, Cora sabía que empezaba su cuenta atrás y cuanto más avanzado estaba su embarazo, peor estaba su salud.

Era como si toda la energía que ella poseía fuera a parar a su hija para que creciera sana y fuerte.

Una noche de luna llena mientras los reyes de Keridwen dormían, Cora rompió aguas y las contracciones empezaron rápidamente. No entendía como todo aquello estaba sucediendo tan rápido, pero sabía que si Regina no nacía pronto, iba a quedarse sin fuerzas.

El rey salió corriendo en busca de los chamanes y el ama de llaves de su esposa y cuando llegaron le ordenaron que saliera de la habitación, debían de atender a la reina cuanto antes debido a su estado de salud.

Pero Henry no quiso, amaba a su mujer y sabía dentro de su corazón que no resistiría mucho más. Así que se colocó a su lado, le agarró la mano mientras Cora gritaba de dolor.

Pocos minutos después, tras el último empujón, Cora se desplomó en la cama y escuchó el llanto de su hija.

El chamán cortó con una navaja afilada el cordón umbilical y Henry ya estaba a su lado para cubrirla con una suave manta con el escudo de armas de Kerdiwen bordado en ella.

La meció entre sus brazos y se la entregó a Cora que estaba intentado coger aire y recuperar un poco las fuerzas que había perdido tras el esfuerzo tan grande.

Estaba pálida y una lágrima caía por sus mejillas cuando vio por primera vez a su princesa.

"Regina…" suspiró Cora y le apartó la manta que le tapaba la cara, descubriendo las dos mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello oscuro como la noche.

Henry le ayudó a colocar a su hija encima del pecho Cora, para que pudiera sentir el tacto de su piel. La reina de Kerdiwen, besó su pequeña cabeza y Regina se quedó dormida en el regazo de su madre.

"Cora, es preciosa nuestra princesa" Henry sonrió arropando a las dos mujeres de su vida "¿Cora?... ¡Cora!"

Sin embargo la reina no despertó, murió aquella noche con su hija entre sus brazos. Todo este tiempo ha sido tiempo prestado, el rey sabía que no era una cura, era tan solo alargar lo inevitable.

A la mañana siguiente, el reino entero lloró la muerte de su reina. Y Henry mirando la pila de madera ardiendo con el cuerpo de su mujer sin vida, sostenía a su hija en brazos. Cerró los ojos todavía meciendo a Regina, prometiendo a Cora que iba a protegerla y hacer de ella lo que más anhelaba ella, una reina fuerte capaz de proteger a su pueblo.

 **Darg. Al día siguiente.**

Snow y James estaban sentados junto a la chimenea leyendo un libro y Emma estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo leyendo en voz alta "Historia de Arauwen. Escudos de armas"

"Emma, sigue leyendo" reprendió Snow a su hija.

"Está bien…" suspiró la pequeña Emma "El escudo de armas de Darg viene representado por un cisne dorado. El tótem más antiguo y más poderoso, incluso la palabra "cisne" es de las palabras más antiguas que se conocen en Darg.

El cisne representa la pureza y la luz, por este motivo Darg es conocido también como el reino de la luz"

"¿Algo más?" preguntó James

"No…" contestó Emma tornando los ojos hacia arriba

"Emma… contesta bien a tu padre"

La princesa cerró el libro con desgana y se tumbó boca arriba mirando a su madre "Sólo tengo seis años, dejarme vivir"

Snow y James se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa "¿Y encima os parece gracioso?"

"¿A quién has salido tú con todo este dramatismo, Emma?" preguntó James mirando hacia abajo donde estaba tumbada su hija pequeña.

"Pues… tú has dicho que a mamá, no sé porque me preguntas si lo sabes ya" contestó Emma encogiéndose de hombros sin entender el porqué de una pregunta tan obvia.

"¡James!"

En ese instante uno de los guardias abrió la puerta del salón acompañando a un jinete.

Snow y James se levantaron y Emma se incorporó mirando el escudo de armas.

"Oh mama, mira, mira, de Keridwen" repetía señalando al jinete.

"Emma, ve a tu cuarto" ordenó James

"Pero-"

"Emma, por favor" y con una mirada de Snow supo perfectamente que no había más que decir al respecto.

Se levantó y cogió el libro del suelo y se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta. El jinete se acercó a los reyes de Darg y les entregó un sobre.

Emma vio que sus padres estaban absortos leyendo el contenido del sobre y aprovecho para esconderse debajo de la mesa.

"James…" Snow miró a su marido entregándole el pergamino y miró al jinete "Cuando ha ocurrido esto, cuando ha muerto Cora?"

"Ayer su majestad. Tras dar a luz a la princesa Regina" explico el jinete cabizbajo.

Emma hizo una mueca al escuchar al jinete "Regina… ¿una princesa? ¿Cómo yo?" se preguntó la pequeña heredera al trono.

James terminó de leer el pergamino que su mujer le había entregado y le estrechó la mano al jinete "Estarás cansado. Ahora te van a preparar una habitación y te traerán la cena. Ahora enviaré un jinete con la respuesta"

"Pero su majestad, debería ser yo-"

"Ve a descansar. Ahora redactaré yo mismo mi respuesta. Muchas gracias por haber venido con tanta premura"

El guardia acompaño al Jinete y cuando la puerta se cerró apareció Emma debajo de la mesa.

"¿Quién es Regina?"

"¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Soy la princesa"

James miró a Snow y sonrió "Esta hija tuya…" Snow le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón cerca del fuego con el pergamino en la mano "Ven aquí Emma" susurró el rey.

Emma obedeció y se sentó en las rodillas de su padre con las pequeñas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas llenas de cicatrices de tantas veces que se había caído subiéndose a los árboles "Mira Emma, tu sabes que la reina de Keridwen-"

"¿Cora?" interrumpió Emma.

"Si… tu sabes que estaba enferma y que el Rey Henry la cuidaba mucho. Sé que no te acordarás de ella porque no viene mucho por su enfermedad"

"¿Y está bien?"

"No, se murió ayer"

Emma lo miró extrañada, no sabía bien lo que era la muerte todavía.

"¿Tu sabes cuándo se puso enfermo el caballo de mamá y ya no volvió más?"

"Si, se murió…"

"Pues es lo mismo. La reina Cora se ha ido, pero ha dejado un regalo muy bonito. Tuvo a su princesa, como mamá te tuvo a ti"

Emma miró a Snow y asintió con la cabeza "¿Regina?" preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Si, la princesa Regina. Su papá el Rey Henry nos ha pedido ir a Kerdiwen para ver a la princesa y presentarla a las gentes de Kerdiwen y de esta manera, traer un poco de felicidad al reino, ¿lo entiendes todo esto?"

"Creo que sí. Entonces ¿saldremos de aquí?" preguntó la princesa esperanzada de salir de estas paredes.

James miró a Snow y ésta asintió "Claro que sí, vendrás con nosotros a otro reino. Es hora que veas más allá de Darg"

Emma saltó de las rodillas de su padre y dando saltos de alegría salió de la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba en la puerta corrió de nuevo a su padre y se colgó de su cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con su madre.

"¿Estás seguro James?"

"Si alguien tiene que protegerla, que mejor que sus padres. Mañana al alba partiremos a Keridwen. Tenemos que apoyar a Henry ahora, como él hizo en el pasado"

* * *

No había salido todavía el sol cuando Emma entró a la habitación de sus padres y saltó encima de la cama saltando encima de ella "¿Qué hacéis dormidos todavía? Hoy nos vamos de viaje. Hay que ir a ver bebé de la alegría"

"¿Qué bebe de la alegría Emma?" bostezó James

"Tu dijiste que traería felicidad al reino" repetía sin dejar de saltar encima de la cama.

"Se llama Regina, y es una princesa… no es ningún bebé de la alegría"

"Bueno, pero… pero…"

Snow se puso en pie, cogió la jarra con agua y rellenó el plato para lavarse la cara. Emma estaba tumbada boca abajo con las manos apoyadas en ambos lados de sus mejillas moviendo los pies sin dejar de observar a su madre.

James se tumbó al lado de su hija y le susurró "algún día sabrás comportarte tan bien como tu madre?"

"No lo sé, algún día… cuando sea reina y cazadora de dragones"

"Ay si, que también quieres cazar dragones"

Emma se incorporó, se sentó delante de su padre y le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le forzó a que la mirara "Si papa, seré reina y cazadora de dragones"

"Y… que… pasa… con… el rey de Darg" Emma le apretaba tanto las mejillas que no podía ni hablar

"Yo sola me basto para matar dragones papa…" añadió la pequeña entornando los ojos.

"Claro que si" sonrió James y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su pequeña princesa.

"Vosotros dos… ya basta, tenemos que irnos"

Padre e hija se miraron y James exclamó "Reina Emma ataquemos al dragón"

Snow abrió los ojos y contestó con las manos en sus caderas "Ni se os ocurra"

"Al ataque soldado" exclamó Emma riéndose y corriendo hacia su madre cogiéndole por las piernas.

Snow la cogió por las piernas colocándola boca abajo "Y ahora que Reina Emma?"

"Nunca me rendiré dragón malvado. Te derrotaré Maléfica" gritó intentando escapar.

Snow rápidamente la puso en el suelo y se agachó para estar a su altura "¿Dónde has odio eso Emma?"

"Por ahí…"

"¿Qué te he dicho de esconderte y escuchar conversaciones de los mayores?" le regañó Snow.

"Pero, ¿es algo malo?"

Snow miró a Emma y suspiró "Nos iremos pronto a Keridwen, dile a Helen que te prepare el baúl y te cambie de ropa, anda…"

Emma, esta vez sin rechistar salió de la habitación. Cuando la reina la perdió de vista, se miró al espejo que tenía en frente y apoyó sus manos en la piedra de mármol de su tocador.

"Todavía es una niña James, ¿Cómo va a ser realidad esa profecía?"

Él se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Snow "sabrá lo que hacer cuando llegue el momento. La tregua será larga por lo que explicó Maléfica. Le dará tiempo a prepararse, te lo prometo"


End file.
